


Director's Cut

by popfly



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: Clare and Dan surprise Noah with a birthday present.
Relationships: Clare Stone/Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Director's Cut

The delivery notification comes in while Dan is taking video of himself scrambling eggs, and he forces his voice even while he finishes and uploads it to Instagram. Then he taps over to his text messages, and shoots one off to Clare. It’s just one eggplant emoji, but she gets it as soon as she reads it, sending him back a pair of clapping hands. Then his screen lights up with a FaceTime call.

His screen fills with the sight of Noah, slitting open a cardboard box and lifting the flaps. He’s talking to Clare, hasn’t even noticed that she’s got him on video. Dan catches the tail end of a question, and smothers a laugh with the pulled-down sleeve of his sweater.

“—from, does it say?” Noah glances up at Clare as he lifts out the air pockets that pad the box. “Wait, are you recording me? What is this?” Then he looks down. “What—”

“You’re on FaceTime with Dan,” Clare says, and then she flips the camera super fast so he can see her smiling face. She’s in a tank top, hair twisted back away from her face, and she looks as delighted as Dan feels. She flips the camera again, steps closer to catch the blush blooming across Noah’s face as he takes the strap-on out of the box.

“For me?” He asks. Dan thinks Noah meant it to be light, teasing, as if the whole thing is part of a joke, but he can’t quite mask the excitement in his voice. He’s bright pink from the tips of his ears down to the stretched out collar of his t-shirt, and Dan’s heart thuds heavily in his chest, achy with love.

“For who else?” Dan asks, rolling his eyes to himself. “Happy birthday.” The camera shifts and then flips as Clare goes to Noah’s side, holding her phone out to get both her and Noah in the camera. Noah is intent on opening the package, while Clare giggles next to him. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, it’s a fuckin’ surprise,” Noah says, almost growling as he tears the top off the box and shakes the contents out into his hand.

Dan feels himself blushing as Noah holds up the strap-on by one strap, dangling it in front of the camera. The view goes shaky as Clare reaches out to touch the dildo, running a finger around the crown of it.

“We picked exactly the right one, it totally looks like yours,” she says, and Noah splutters.

“I have so many questions,” he says, looking from her smug grin to the screen. He knows to flick his eyes up to the camera so Dan can meet his gaze, and it fills Dan with warmth, then heat, as his brain spins out the scenarios he and Clare had briefly discussed while they were secretly shopping on the phone together the week before.

“We’d love to answer them, babe, but you have to get ready.” Clare gives Noah’s flushed cheek a smacking kiss, and then turns her phone fully to face herself. “See you for dinner later?”

Clare has set up a series of drive-by and video call events for Noah’s birthday, and Dan will of course be attending the dinner party. Even if they’ll be eating dinner hours before he plans to. And then of course they have their after-dinner plans.

“See you for dinner later,” Dan confirms.

Clare blows him a kiss. “We love you.”

“Love you both, too,” Dan says, and hears Noah’s shout in the background.

“Wait, love you, wait—” The phone beeps, signalling that Clare has ended the call. She’s such a troll, and Dan adores her.

Unsurprisingly another FaceTime call notification pops up seconds later, this time from Noah’s phone. Dan swipes to accept it and glares as hard as he can at the camera. “I’m trying to have breakfast,” he says, but he can’t hold the look as Noah stares right at him.

“You can’t just send us a strap-on, drop hints that you and Clare shopped for it together, for the express purpose of the dildo matching your dick, and then hang up and think the conversation is over.”

Dan primly takes a bite of eggs, blinking serenely at Noah as he chews. When he’s swallowed and taken a leisurely sip of his coffee, he props his chin in his hand and says, “You have to get ready. You’re having lunch soon. With your parents.”

Noah’s face scrunches up in an exaggerated scowl. “God, that’s exactly the right way to kill a mood.”

The laugh that bursts out of Dan shakes his whole body and makes the phone wobble. Noah’s nose is still wrinkled, but his mouth is starting to curve into a smile. Then he schools his face into the sternest expression Dan has ever seen and points right at the front-facing camera. 

“We better be using that thing tonight. Immediately after dinner. Don’t make other plans.” He holds his finger there, squinting severely, then adds, “It’s my birthday.”

As if Dan was going to argue. “I guess I can pencil you in. Since it’s your birthday.”

“I will also need detailed recounting of the process of choosing this gift, but that can wait until after we’ve used it.”

Dan shakes his head, lips pressed together to try to hold back a smile. Noah’s face is lit up with a grin now, every centimeter of it radiating happiness. “Happy birthday,” Dan says again, and wishes desperately he could be there with Noah, and Clare. Noah must read the longing in his face because his eyes go impossibly soft. 

“I love you,” he says, and Dan nods in acknowledgement. Then the call ends with a beep. 

It’s hard to swallow eggs past the lump of emotion in his throat, but the coffee helps.

***

Their group text thread pings sporadically throughout the day; Clare sends him photos and screencaps of everyone wishing Noah happy birthday. Dan makes his customary Instagram post, scrolling past all the private photos of them to choose one that people have already seen. He keeps _Gemini_ playing on a loop while he works, answering emails and trying to write and more often than not just staring out the window with yearning and anticipation warring in his chest. 

Dinner is lovely, a grid of well wishers in party attire, Noah’s nearest and dearest emotionally if not physically at the moment. Dan has one glass of wine and notices that neither Clare nor Noah drink much either, and as much as Dan wants Noah to get happily buzzed on his birthday, he knows why they’re all staying mostly sober. It sends a thrill down his spine. 

After dinner everyone signs off, and Dan unbuttons the top button of his shirt as he shoves away from the table, goes to put his empty glass in the sink. He grabs a can of seltzer from the fridge and opens the door to the yard, letting Redmond out to pee. He has time before Clare and Noah call him back, but he wants to be ready. 

Which means locking the house up before it’s dark outside, leaving Redmond with his dinner and going upstairs to his room. He debates stripping down but decides against it, flopping back on his unmade bed in his linen pants and dress shirt. He wiggles his toes, runs his hand through his hair, and props his phone on his stomach. He could check his email, or his Instagram notifications, or maybe Twitter—

The screen lights up with a FaceTime call and Dan notices a tremble in his fingers as he accepts it. Nerves and excitement zing through his arms, his heart already pounding in his chest. 

“Hey,” Dan says, and his voice is already shaky, lower than normal. 

Clare is still in her dress from dinner, spaghetti straps the only thing breaking up the smooth lines of her bare shoulders. The smile that spreads over her face is slow and sultry. “Already in bed, I see,” she says, and Dan feels heat crawl up his neck. 

“I told you we should have gotten into bed,” Noah says, edging into frame. He has his suit jacket off, and when he lifts his hand to rake it through his styled curls, Dan sees his shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His bare forearms really shouldn’t be so hot, and yet.

“Impatient,” Clare tuts, and Noah leans in to kiss under her ear, lingering there. Dan thinks maybe he catches a sneak of tongue, but the lighting and resolution aren’t good enough. It’s easy to see the way Clare reacts though, tilting her head to give Noah more room, lashes fluttering. “Can you guess how many times he asked me to cancel all my carefully planned birthday events?”

Dan laughs a strangled laugh, watching Noah nose over the freckles the sprinkle Clare’s skin. His fingertips itch, and his stomach swoops like he just drove over a steep hill. “Was he being a brat?”

“A total brat,” Clare confirms, and Noah manages to look affronted even with his mouth occupied and only half of his head visible. Damn that expressive face.

“Hm, what are you going to do about that?” Dan muses. Noah lifts his head, staring first at Clare and then into the phone, at Dan. 

“What _are_ you going to do?” He asks. He looks so eager, and fondness almost overtakes the desire that’s thrumming through Dan’s veins.

“Go get your present and meet me in the bedroom,” Clare says. She keeps her serious face on for a moment, but as she starts to walk down the hall she lets it slip and smiles giddily at Dan. “I feel like it’s my birthday, too.”

“Yeah, this is definitely the most selfish gift I’ve ever bought someone,” Dan says. He keeps his voice quiet in case Noah is within earshot; he doesn’t want to ruin the tone Clare is starting to set for their evening. Dan can tell the moment Noah gets close by the way Clare’s face changes, mouth straightening into a firm line. She’s so beautiful, and she can’t hide all of her warmth even if she tries, and Dan loves her so much.

Before he can get swept away on the tide of gratefulness, for Clare and for Noah and for this thing they’ve worked out with each other that has given Dan so much, he clears his throat and says, “Show it to me.”

There’s some wobbling and shakiness as Clare finds a good way to prop up the phone, but when it’s over Dan has a great view of their bed, and Clare and Noah, who are now sitting on the edge of it. Noah lifts the strap-on so Dan can see it, holding it reverently between his hands. It maybe should be weird that Dan’s so turned on by something that is essentially a stand-in for his own dick, but knowing what it’s for is what’s really doing it for him. Knowing that Clare will be wearing it soon, fucking Noah with it, for Dan to watch.

Dan shifts his hips on his mattress, half-hard just from imagining it, and re-focuses on his phone. Clare strokes her fingertips over the tip of the dildo again, and Dan can almost feel the phantom touch. Her fingers are soft, slim and so gentle, the perfect contrast to the calloused thickness of Noah’s fingers. Noah’s fingers, which joins Clare’s in a stroke all the way down the shaft of the dildo. They’re watching themselves touch it, and then Noah glances over at the camera.

“It’s going to feel so good,” he says, and Clare gives the side of his face a delighted smile, dropping it as soon as Noah turns back to her. Dan loves that he gets to see both sides of her. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” she says, and Noah lifts his hands away immediately. “Good.” She leans forward to kiss his cheek, and a strand of hair escapes from behind her ear. Dan wants to reach through the phone and tuck it back, and the fingers of his free hand flex against his thigh. “Dan, do you want me to strip him or should we have him do it himself?”

“Can,” Dan starts, then clears the roughness from his throat and tries again. “Can he strip you first?”

Even in the bad light, with the bad resolution, Dan can see her eyes sparkle. Noah licks his lips, eyes darting from the phone to Clare and back again.

“I suppose,” she says, as if it’s no big deal.

Dan doesn’t get the full show because of the angle of the phone and its proximity to the bed, but he gets enough. Noah unzips Clare’s dress, covering her shoulders and the nape of her neck with slow, dragging kisses. Then he pulls the pins from her hair, and she runs her fingers through it to settle it against her back as Noah goes around to her front to help her off with the dress.

She’s not wearing a bra, and Noah kisses her breasts as they’re bared. He strokes down her arms, across her stomach, around her waist as she kicks the dress away, then looks up at her through his lashes as he works her underwear down her thighs. Clare scratches her nails through Noah’s hair, and Dan gulps in a breath. “Pull it,” he says, loud enough that Clare will be able to hear. He sees the corner of her mouth quirk, and then she tightens her fingers.

Noah groans, hands stuttering to a stop on Clare’s calves. Clare gives Dan a pleased grin, and then pulls tighter. “Don’t stop,” she says to Noah, and Noah quickly complies. Once she’s fully naked, Noah squatting at her feet with her hand still fisted in his hair, she looks over at Dan. “What now?”

“Now him,” he says, and Clare pulls Noah to standing. “Will you strip him for me?”

“Oh, am I unwrapping your present now?” She laughs lightly, and finally lets go of Noah’s hair. She works each button of his shirt slowly free, and Noah clenches his hands at his sides. Dan realizes he’s already obeying unspoken orders, and it makes him even harder in his briefs. 

“Clare,” Dan says, and Clare stops with her knuckles against Noah’s stomach, looks over at Dan. “Is he allowed to touch you?”

“Good question.” She considers Noah for a moment, then looks back. “Should we let him?” The look Noah shoots Dan is so pleading, he can’t help a breathy chuckle.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Go ahead,” Clare says, and Noah’s hands shoot up immediately. 

Clare is gorgeous, Dan knows this, but his appreciation of the female form only goes so far. Watching Noah touch Clare stretches those limits, it always has. The way he telegraphs love, and lust, with his hands and eyes is almost too much for Dan to watch.

“Your turn,” Clare says, once Noah is completely naked. Dan nods, then scrambles to get his phone propped against the lamp on his bedside table, and he drags off his pants and underwear in one go. On the screen Clare is positioning Noah on the bed, making sure he can see Dan and Dan can see him. She disappears from view for a moment, and from the rustling sounds and the way Noah’s attention is split between the two of them, Dan assumes she’s donning the strap-on.

When she comes back into frame, Dan groans appreciatively. The harness cuts harsh black lines across her hip bones, and the dildo bobs between her legs as she kneels up on the bed. She smooths her palm over the head, tightening her fingers to stroke down it once, and Dan palms his own dick. “It looks good,” he says, and Noah makes a high humming sound of assent.

“It feels good,” Clare says, and knee walks to straddle Noah’s thighs. Noah has his hands pressed flat to the bed, and his fingers twist in the comforter when Clare leans down for a kiss. Her hair swings down, curtaining their faces so Dan can’t see, but Claire scoops it up and around to her other side. Dan’s heart feels too big for his chest.

“Make him suck it,” he says, naked now and sprawled on his side on his sheets. He dances the tips of his fingers over the head of his dick, feeling the heat of it and the sticky slickness of precome. He doesn’t know how long they’re going to make Noah wait to come, and Dan definitely doesn’t want to before that, but he’s aching and needs a little touch to take the edge of. Imagining it’s Noah teasing him, the way Noah always teases him, helps.

“Ooh,” Clare purrs darkly, sitting up. Her ass brushes Noah’s cock, and Noah’s hips jerk. “That’s a great idea.”

She’s watched Dan feed his dick to Noah several times, and she imitates the moves perfectly. She gets her knees snugged up under Noah’s armpits, lifting his wrists and letting him rest his hands on her thighs. Dan can see the way she presses down, letting Noah know that he has to leave his hands right where she put them. He can’t see the white spots that Noah’s grip makes on Clare’s skin, but he knows from up-close and personal experience that they’re there. Then she tilts forward, one hand circling the base of the dildo, to rub the head of it across Noah’s lower lip.

“Open up,” Dan says, and Noah does immediately. Clare gives him the dildo slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until Noah is breathing harshly through his nose. Dan can see the way his throat bobs as he swallows around his mouthful, and just knowing how good that would feel on his own dick makes him moan. “God, that’s good, Noah,” he says, and Noah’s eyes flutter closed at the praise.

“You’re doing great,” Clare says, petting the curls that are starting to stick to his forehead. Noah is probably already sweaty; he runs hot as it is and when he’s worked up like this it doesn’t take much for sweat to dampen his hairline, gather in the hollow of his collarbones. Just as Dan is thinking about, Clare touches Noah there, rubbing her fingertips as she slowly pushes the dildo into Noah’s mouth again. “That’s it,” she says, and both Dan and Noah make similar gasping noises.

Dan strokes himself to the same tempo as Clare’s thrusts, speeding up when she does, backing off when Noah’s eyes start to water. Dan touches the corner of his own eye in sympathy. “I think that’s good for now,” Dan says, and Clare settles back against Noah’s thighs. “You gotta open him up.”

Clare looks slightly flustered, even though she’s trying to hide it behind the firmness she wants to be exhibiting. Dan leans closer to the phone.

“Is it that good for you?”

Noah perks up, head lifting from where it had been lolling on the pillows, and he looks up at her. She smoothes her hair back from her face and licks her lips. “Let’s just say it’s living up to the reviews.”

They’d made sure to pick one that people said provided good friction for their clits, and Dan is glad that she’s getting some purely physical pleasure from the gift. Noah is clearly also glad, if the way he groans and thumps his head back to the pillows is any indication. Clare circles her hips, dragging the dildo along Noah’s abs, and a delicate shudder goes through her.

Then she gets back to business.

Making Noah wait through thorough prep is always a chore, because he can dish it out but can’t take it, and he’s impatient when he’s the one getting fucked. But he obeys Clare as well as he can, only whining twice, and the second time Dan thinks is just because he wants Clare to smack his ass again. There’s something frustrating but delicious about the way Noah reacts to this kind of play, and it’s so perfectly Noah—the duality of the Gemini and all that—that it makes Clare and Dan exchange helpless grins.

“Hey,” Dan says, when Noah’s hand starts sneaking slowly towards his dick. “Hands back on the bed.”

Noah glares at the camera, curls flopping damply against his furrowed eyebrows as he turns his head.

“You heard him,” Clare says, and does something between Noah’s legs that makes him suck his lips into his mouth and bite down.

Which means he wants to beg, but won’t let himself. Yet.

Clare showily lubes a third finger and then her hand disappears from view again. Barely thirty seconds of her doing that, biting kisses along Noah’s inner thigh, and Noah pants out, “Please.”

“That good enough?” Clare asks Dan, and Dan shakes his head. Then he remembers they need his voice.

“Not quite,” he says, and Noah groans. Clare starts up again, and Dan can see by the way her arm is flexing that she’s not being gentle about it anymore. He presses his ass down against the bed, muscles clenching, and wonders if he can finger himself without losing his focus on the phone, or coming too soon. He decides to wait, and squeezes the base of his dick while he watches Noah’s jaw muscle tick.

Then Noah breaks. “Please,” he says, voice thready, knuckles white from the grip he has on the bedspread. “Please.”

Clare glances over at Dan and Dan lets out a shaky exhale. “Good, Noah. That was good. Clare, I think he’s ready.”

She nods, and kneels up between his legs. “How do you want him?”

That’s a conundrum. He would love to be able to see Noah taking the dildo, but then he wouldn’t have a good look at his face. And he wouldn’t be able to see as much of Clare. If they stay the way they are, both of them can watch Noah’s face. Dan can watch Clare and Noah watch each other.

“Just like that,” Dan says, and something in the tone of this voice makes Noah look over at him. Clare already was, and she nods decisively, pressing Noah’s legs wider.

“Keep watching him,” she instructs Noah, and Noah’s eyes stay locked on the camera. Even through the lens, even slightly pixelated, thousands of miles away, Dan feels like Noah is staring right into his soul. Dan doesn’t look away, but he can tell the moment Clare pushes into Noah, by the way his eyelids twitch and his mouth falls open.

“Don’t stop,” Dan says, because Noah likes the first thrust to be all in one, all the way to the hilt, no hesitation. Clare complies, and Noah’s breath leaves him in a gasp, the way it always does when Dan is fully seated in him. Dan reaches both hands down to grip around his cock, trying to engulf it in his damp, humid palms the way it would be if he was fucking Noah. It’s not quite the same, but the feeling of it combined with the sight of Clare holding Noah’s knees wide, Noah’s sensation-shocked face, is almost as good.

Clare leans in for a kiss, because probably everyone in the world knows that Noah Reid loves to kiss and be kissed, as she starts to work her hips. She’s not quite as smooth as Dan would be, but Noah is definitely not complaining. His fingers must be going numb by now, clenched as tightly as they are, and Dan twists his own hands around his dick and asks, “Do you think he can touch, now?”

“He can touch me,” Clare says, sitting back up and giving Noah a couple of deep, hard thrusts. “But not himself.”

“Fair,” Dan says, and Noah sputters. 

“How is that fair?”

Clare pulls all the way out, and Dan can see the lamplight reflect off the lube-slick dildo between her legs. Noah whines, and reaches out for her.

“Okay, it’s fair, it’s great, come back.”

Dan directs her through pace and angle changes as Noah’s hands roam over her arms, her breasts, her face. He brushes the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, throwing her off her rhythm for a beat before she picks it back up again. She’s breathing almost as harshly as Noah is, as harshly as Dan himself is. None of them are going to last much longer, Dan thinks, and he’s the one who’s going to have to call it.

“I think he’s close,” Dan says, and Noah nods clumsily. He’s flushed all down his chest, biceps shiny with sweat, tendons standing out in his neck. “Can he touch himself now?”

“Please,” Noah says, voice breaking around a gasp as Clare changes position again. She’s sweaty too, a strand of hair sticking to her cheek, and her hips swivel in constant, tight circles.

“Yeah,” Clare says, and presses up to Noah as tight as she can. She’s grinding herself against the dildo, against Noah, who is shaking out his hand after prying it off the comforter. Then he gets himself in hand, dragging his fist up and down, palming over the head every few strokes. Dan copies him, and the sound of it tears Noah’s attention away from Clare.

“Are you close?” Noah asks.

Dan says, “Yes,” right at the same time Clare does. She sounds incrementally closer than Dan, and both Dan and Noah watch as she starts to shake. Noah’s leg jerks, and Dan looks to where Clare has it in her grip. She’s digging her nails in as she comes, hips spasming against Noah’s. Dan wonders what that feels like, if it’s like having Dan come inside him or not. The thought of it brings Dan even closer to the edge. “Fuck,” he bites out, and Clare looks over, chin dropped to her chest and lips parted, sucking in breath.

“God,” she says, and a shiver runs the length of her. “God, that was good,” she says, in a tone of deep satisfaction, and then she starts to move her hips again. “Oh, god.”

“Still feel good? You can stop if you need to, use your fingers,” Dan says, and Noah fists his dick faster.

“No, no, it’s—” she cuts off with a gasp, squeezing her eyes closed. “It’s good. You’re doing good,” she babbles down at Noah, stroking the inside of his thigh. Then she leans in for a kiss. She tilts her body off to the side so Dan can see them kiss, managing to coordinate giving Noah what he needs with giving Dan what he needs, and Dan feels his chest swell with emotion right as his orgasm slams through him.

“Fuck, fuck,” he says, back bowing as the pleasure spreads sharply up his spine, toes curling against the sheets. His eyes slip closed, and when he opens them both Clare and Noah are watching him, heads still tipped together. “Noah, you—” Dan tries to say, but his voice is stolen by another wave of pleasure, cock pulsing in his hand.

“What he said,” Clare says, and lands a precision pinch right on Noah’s nipple as she tugs at his lip with her teeth. That’s all it takes, Noah’s body rolling under Clare’s, wordless noise spilling from his mouth. Clare sits back, pulls out. Then she swipes some come off of Noah’s belly and rubs it over the head of the dildo, fucking it back into Noah.

“Good god,” Dan says weakly. Noah’s shoulders come off the mattress, muscles in his stomach tight. Fucking Noah after he comes is the best, he reacts so beautifully. Dan could kiss Clare for giving them both this.

He wishes he could kiss both of them. Especially now, sweaty and sated but alone, watching Clare divest herself of the strap-on and crawl up Noah’s body to slot their mouths together. Noah’s arm flops out to the side, towards the camera, palm up, and he curls the fingers in like he’s beckoning Dan closer. 

Dan presses his own fingers to his mouth, and sighs. It’s not a kiss, but he can’t be too upset with what he just got to witness and the incredible orgasm. “Happy birthday, Noah,” he says, voice rough.

“Thank you,” Noah says, settling Clare on his far side, under his arm. She props her chin on his chest and smiles sweetly at the camera. Noah jostles her a little. “And thank you. Seriously, best present. Best day. Or, almost best.”

“We’ll be together soon,” Clare says, and Dan smiles. She’s right. But he expects they’ll still get a lot of use out of Noah’s present.


End file.
